Auctions provide a popular and exciting marketplace for the buying and selling of property. In particular, auctions are often used to sell highly valued properties such as fine art, collectibles, real estate, and luxury items. Traditionally, participation in these high stakes auctions has been exclusively reserved for the extremely wealthy. Many ordinary individuals who would like to participate in the excitement of a high stakes auction are denied access for two reasons.
The first reason is that individual bidders are usually required to attend an auction in person to place a bid on an item for sale. This requirement limits participation in the auction to those people who live near the auction site or those people who can afford the time and expense to travel to the auction site. The second reason is that bidders are required to have sufficient funds to pay for a sale item should they place the winning bid. Because very few people can afford the price of an expensive property, bidding is limited to extremely wealthy individuals or to organizations who have raised sufficient funds to pay for a winning bid before the bidding session has begun. Both of these restrictions must be overcome before participation in high stakes auctions can become more widespread.
Many attempts have been made to solve the first problem, gaining bid access to an auction without having to be physically present at an auction site. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,928 issued to Fujisaki on Dec. 6, 1988 describes an auction information processing system which enables individuals spread over a wide area to participate in an on-line auction. The system includes a host computer connected via communication lines to remote terminals. Individual bidders enter bids from the remote terminals and the current highest bid and eventual winning bid are displayed in real-time on the remote terminals.
While this system has the advantage of allowing a large number of bidders to participate in an on-line auction, it has the disadvantage of requiring each bidder to have sufficient funds to cover a winning bid. Thus, this system solves the first problem of gaining remote access to auctions, but it still limits participation to those individuals who can personally afford the entire purchase price of the property for sale.
Another computerized bidding system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,201 issued to Wagner on Feb. 20, 1990. Wagner describes an automated futures trading exchange in which bids to purchase or offers to sell a particular commodity contract are made by exchange members through remote terminals connected to an exchange computer. The exchange computer matches offer prices and bid prices to complete trading transactions. This system described by Wagner suffers from the same disadvantage of requiring each individual bidder to have sufficient funds to cover a winning bid. Additionally, bidders are limited to exchange members, so that the ordinary public is excluded from participating.
A teleprocessing system used by QVC Incorporated is described in an article entitled “Fashion Re-Evaluates Flickering Fortunes of TV Home Shopping”, WWD, Nov. 8, 1995 V170 N87. Shoppers call from their home phones to order items advertised on their television screens. As the orders are received, QVC tallies how many people have bought each particular sale item. QVC then displays the tally for each item on the viewers' television screens in real-time. This interactive television method of buying an item provides easy remote access to a sale and real-time feedback to buyers. Unfortunately, it also requires each home shopper to pay for items individually, so that the sale is limited to relatively low cost items.
Another use of television to sell items is described in an article entitled “Auctions Become High Tech”, Dealer Business, March 1995 V29 N7. The article describes an auction system in which an auction company sends a signal via satellite to the televisions of individual car dealers. The dealers view a car for sale on their televisions and bid on the car using a telephone or a remote terminal. Like the previous on-line auction systems, this system requires each bidder to have sufficient money to cover the entire cost of the property for sale.
In addition to the auctions mentioned above, several on-line auctions are now being conducted over the Internet. One such auction is described in an article entitled “Cathay Pacific Airways-USA to Hold First Ever Internet CyberAuction” Business Wire, Sep. 26, 1995 p9261084. The article states that Cathay Pacific is auctioning off fifty business class seats from Los Angeles to Hong Kong. Registered bidders submit concealed bids by electronic mail over a two week bidding session. The fifty highest bidders at the close of the bidding session receive an electronic mail message instructing them on how to purchase tickets. This auction system suffers from the same disadvantage of requiring each bidder to have sufficient funds to pay for a winning bid. Moreover, bid information is not displayed to bidders in real-time.
Similarly, Save the Earth Foundation has an Artrock Auction that is described at their world-wide web site http://www.conmerce.com/save_earth. To participate in the auction, bidders register and submit bids for auction items through the Internet. Bidders are notified by electronic mail when a bid higher than their own is placed on an item. The winning bidder is also contacted by electronic mail at the close of the bidding session. As in the Cathay Pacific auction, the Artrock Auction requires each bidder to have sufficient funds to pay for a winning bid, and bid information is not displayed to the bidders in real-time.
Auction Web also has on-line auctions, as described at their world-wide web site http://www.ebay.com. In this auction system, bidders also register and submit bids through the Internet. Items for sale are graphically displayed on the bidders' screens, in addition to the bid information for each item. Bid information is updated hourly throughout each two week bidding session. Similarly, Christie's International describes “Results of the World's First On-Line Auction” at their world-wide web site http://www.christies.com. In Christie's auction, bidders register and submit bids in the same manner as the Auction Web auction. Unfortunately, like the previously mentioned on-line auctions, both Auction Web and Christie's require each bidder to have sufficient funds to pay for a winning bid.
Thus, existing on-line auctions require each bidder to have sufficient funds to cover a winning bid, severely restricting the number of people who can participate in a high stakes auction. Additionally, not all of the on-line auctions enable bidders to view bid information in real-time, further limiting the excitement of the auction for those few who can afford to participate.